osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 20: A Welcome Back On The Back
Plastic: Hey Brick. Brick: Oh, hi Plastic. Plastic: Can I ask you something? Brick: Yeah, even though you asked me something right now. Plastic: Well, Skin and I wanted to make an alliance and we thought of letting you join us. Want to join? Brick: Yeah, but why? Plastic: Well, since three of us lost someone important. I thought of making an alliance of those three people. Ammonite: Actually, four people did. Plastic: Yeah, but I think three people are fine for an alliance. Youtube: Hey guys. Obelisk: Yay! Youtube is back! Everyone gets exited. Coal: Hey, Facebook, will Youtube host now? Facebook: Yeah. He came back from a vacation. Youtube: Yeah, true. Today won’t have elimination by the objects or the viewers. Gift: Wait, how did you know about the elimination by- Youtube: There are millions of cameras over the place and I watch this series on my home. Well, we will have a prize challenge. The first one to complete the challenge gets a prize. It’s easy. Antenna: Wait, why no elimination? Youtube: Because I want you all to have a break from all stress. Challenge For A Prize Youtube: All you need to do is find 10 balls in the field and hit the targets with the balls. There are millions of balls hidden around the field. Go! Plastic: Alliance power? Skin: Yeah! Bandy: Brick, come with us! Brick: Sorry Bandy, but I want to be on another alliance. Bandy: Oh, ok, see you later. Plastic: I found two balls! Here Skin! They go to their respective targets. Youtube: The targets have your name on it. Hit the target with your name to get a point for you. If you hit another person’s target, the person will have the point. So be careful. They hit the targets. Empanada: Oh, oh! I got three balls! Hit her respective target. Plastic: Oh no, I need to get more balls. Horn: Don’t sweat it kid, you won’t get five balls like me! Ha ha! Plastic takes one of his balls and hits him hardly with the ball, knocking him out. Plastic: Wow. Takes Horn’s five balls and hits his respective target. Pole: What happened to Horn? Bobby Patrick: He got knocked out. Pole: By who? Bobby Patrick: By Plastic. Pole: Well, I knew he was going to do something like that any day. Obelisk: Hey, Ammonite. How many times did you hit the target? Ammonite: Seven times. Some time passes. Youtube: It’s between Empanada and Plastic. Plastic: Come on! Where is it? Steel: Hey Plastic. Plastic: Hey Steel. Steel: Take this. Gives ball to Plastic. Plastic: Thanks Steel. Steel: No problem. Empanada and Plastic are on the front of the targets. Plastic throws the ball. Plastic misses the target. Bucket: Gasp. Empanada throws the ball and Bucket jumps to the ball. Punches the ball to Plastic’s target and hits the ground. The ball hits Plastic’s target. Plastic: Oh my God, Bucket! Are you ok?! Bucket: Muffled. Yeah. Youtube: Plastic gets an inmunity token! Plastic: Smiles, but then thinks about Bucket. Is there any place with a bed. Facebook snaps his finger and makes a bed teleport to his location. He then puts Bucket on the bed. Empanada: Crap! I wanted to win. Thanks a lot stupid piece of an idea! Plastic: Hey, don’t talk like that to him! Empanada: Shut up! Youtube: Want to know something? Steel: Yeah, sure. Youtube: We’re having a rejoin. Everyone screams of excitement. Specialty Hat: Guys, I know I acted mean, but, I just wanted to say that I promise you that I wont do that again. Wihgee: I need to rejoin, please. Zeetay: Guys, please, make me rejoin. I wanted to make great things on this show. Acid Ball: Um, uh...hi... Sign: Make me rejoin, or else!! Globe: So, I’m fine with this...yeah... Plastic Cup: Hey, guys, if you can, tell Bone that I’m sorry for- Rock: Hey, Bandy, if you’re watching this. I just wanted to say that I got a really good pet for you. WFOR: I was eliminated unfairly! Bandy: Not really tho. WFOR: Grr! Battery: Don’t vote for me or Exit Sign! Don’t!! Red: Well, I hope I can prove myself now. Exit Sign: Hi and bye! Pi: My only wish is that Empanada is safe for a long time and that she stay fine and- Big Nose: Boo! I surprised you! Ha ha! Metal Ball: I don’t really have a line for this... Pipe: I’m fine if Bone is fine. Baseball Ball: I hope I get to see Brick again. Refrigerator: I...I hope Plastic is doing fine. Gold Bar: I’m fine if my friends are fine. Little Eye: Will I rejoin? Youtube: I don’t know. Little Eye: I hope I do. I miss Novel really much. Youtube: Well, that’s it. Reeeeeeeeeejoin! Hat Wihgee Zeetay Acid Ball Sign Globe Plastic Cup Rock WFOR Battery Red Exit Sign Pi Big Nose Metal Ball Pipe Baseball Bat Refrigerator Gold Bar Little Eye Stinger Facebook: I’m sorry if haven’t told you about this, but- Facebook show Youtube the giant plate. Facebook: We are ready. Youtube: Good. This will be a great project. Scene cuts to Plastic seeing his Refrigerator’s plushie. Plastic: I will avenge you. I promise. Some tears comes out from his eyes. Category:Blog posts